Changes
by MadHope
Summary: Rated T for safety! Two genders are switched! Beast Boy is now a girl, and Raven is a boy. The others are the same. Maybe a series of one-shots, or a continued story, we'll see. Review, and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! What's up? :) This is going to be a small... thing about Beast Boy and Raven, but the rolls are switched! This time, Beast Boy is Beast Girl (female, in case you didn't notice :)) and Revan (male). I just love dark, kind of rude, mysterious boys like that :) And besides, the pairing is adorable! :D So are you ready? Alright then!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The group all sat in the main room of the large T they lived in. Robin, the leader of the group, stood viewing over some notes they had recently gained about one of their worst enemies, Slade. Beast Girl and Cyborg sat playing video games and battling over the remote, yelling to each other competitively about how bad the other was going to use. Revan hovered nearby, his head buried deep in a book while Starfire stood behind the couch, cheering the two video- game players on.

"You're so going down, Cy!" Beast Girl shouted, laughing. Cyborg grinned and shook his head.

"No way am I losing to you! Oh, I got you now!" Beast Girl let out a moan and hung her head as the screen showed the words; GAME OVER, PLAYER 1 WINS. Cyborg cheered and did his victory dance while Starfire clapped.

"Come on, best two out of three!" Beast Girl demanded, determined not to give up. Revan rolled his eyes.

"You've been playing that game for half an hour," he told her, "Just give up already." Beast Girl huffed and crossed her arms.

"Never!" Suddenly her eyes sparkled and a large grin spread on her face.

"How about you play with us? Huh, what about it, Rev?" Revan closed his book and lowered his feet to the ground, sending her a glare from under the hood of his cloak.

"I don't play foolish games such as these," he stated, "And I told you never to call me that." With that, he left the room, and it was silent. Cyborg set a hand on Beast Girl's shoulder.

"It's alright, BG," he said encouragingly, "He didn't mean it." Starfire nodded.

"I am sure friend Revan is just not in the mood to play at the moment." Beast Girl sighed and then looked up at them, putting on her best grin.

"Alright then, let's go again! There's no way I can lose this time!"

* * *

The entire team was back in the main room after an extremely hard mission that day. A few of them had had close calls, but luckily no one got seriously hurt. Beast Girl flinched when her fingers brushed a sensitive area on her arm.

"Ouch," she muttered, "That guy could really hit…" Revan walked over to her and held his glowing hands over her arm. Immediately warmth spread across the area and the pain faded away. Beast Girl opened her mouth to say thank you when Revan interrupted her.

"You need to stop being such an idiot," he snapped angrily, his dark eyes burning into hers, "Just diving in at a villain is the dumbest thing you could possibly do! You could have gotten seriously hurt, and then you would be useless to the team. Pull your stuff together, and make a plan next time." It was dead silent. Beast Girl's eyes brimmed with tears and Revan looked away. He could feel everyone else's eyes on him, and he growled before storming out, the automatic doors closing behind him.

Cyborg placed a hand on Beast Girl's shoulder comfortingly before leaving after Revan, letting Starfire try to cheer BG up. Cyborg walked down the halls and knocked on Revan's door. After a moment it opened just enough to reveal Revan, and nothing of his room behind him.

"Yes?" Revan snapped. Cyborg sighed and shook his head.

"Why'd you have to go and say that to Beast Girl, man? You know how she acts tough, but that stuff really gets to her." Revan looked away to glare at nothing and stayed silent. Cyborg sighed again.

"Look, I know you care about her like we all do, but—" Suddenly Cyborg stopped, and his eyes widened in disbelief. It might have just been his imagination, but he could have sworn a light blush had bloomed on the pale cheeks of the usually stoic Revan. Cyborg's face split into a grin.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" Cyborg let out a laugh as the now unmistakable blush on Revan's cheeks grew darker.

"Go away," Revan muttered, and began to close the door. Cyborg caught it quickly and pulled it back open, earning a glare from Revan which he promptly ignored.

"Look man, just tell her you're sorry," he said, "I'm sure she'd understand. We all know how you can be, and that you probably didn't mean it as harsh as it came out, but you should ease up a bit on her. She's trying, you know?" Revan looked away again and didn't answer, but Cyborg knew he was thinking over what he just said. He let go of the door and backed away.

"See ya later." Revan gave a short nod before shutting the door without a word.

Revan walked into the main room of the T to find Beast Girl sitting alone on the couch, playing the stupid video game. He had reviewing what Cyborg had said over in his mind. There was no doubt that he felt… something, for the small girl beast, but what exactly that was he had no idea. And as for apologizing… Well, as one might guess, that wasn't exactly his greatest forte.

He walked around the couch and sat on the opposite side of her. Beast Girl looked over at him in surprise before smiling.

"Hey Rev, what's up?" Despite the cheery greeting, Revan picked up that it was lacking its usual happiness, and felt a small twinge at the fact that it was his fault. He simply shrugged in answer and it was silent. After a while he cleared his throat, and Beast Girl turned from her game to look at him in slight surprise.

"I… didn't…" he started, not being able to find the right words. Beast Girl blinked at him a moment before smiling.

"Yeah, I know," she told him slightly. Revan returned the smile with a small, quick but genuine twitch of the lips, which made Beast Girl's smile grow even larger.

"Soooooo, wanna play?"

Cyborg grinned from his hiding place as Revan held the remote awkwardly as Beast Girl tried to explain how to play the game. He turned away and chuckled, and started to walk down the halls, humming.

"Revan and Beast Girl, sittin' in a tree…"

* * *

**Soooo? You like it? It may be a series of one- shots, or maybe a continued story, or heck, maybe even just this one shot! Let me know if I should continue or not, and how! Well, Reviews and Shtuffs! BYES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! :) How ya doin? This one is a bit longer than the previous one... I think... I don't remember :) Anyways, thanks for reviewing and stuff! I decided to continue the story as an actual story and not just one shots. Hope you like it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beast Girl sighed exaggeratedly. It was a Saturday and they all sat in the main room other than Cyborg and Robin, Cyborg out working on his motorcycle and Robin in his room going over notes about Slade. Beast Girl swore that Robin was obsessed with the guy. She glanced over at Starfire, who was humming to herself while she searched through the kitchen for something to eat. Well, Starfire might try to play with her, but she usually didn't know anything about any earthly games Beast Girl tried to explain to her. Beast Girl turned her eyes to Revan, who was floating nearby while reading a book.

She had to admit, though he was moody and sometimes said harsh things, he wasn't the least bit ugly… in fact, he was kind of cute… With his short purple hair and dark, deep eyes… Beast Girl felt her green face heat up and turned away, noticing that she was staring. Where had those thoughts come from? Revan was just a friend, and he would probably get mad or disgusted even if he knew what she was thinking. Beast Girl let out another sigh. Why did being a super hero have to be so boring?

Revan was barely paying attention to his book, having other things occupying his mind, when Beast girl let out another exaggerated sigh. He rolled his eyes. That had to be the fifth one just this morning. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Beast Girl glance around when suddenly her eyes landed on him. Revan swallowed a bit and tried to ignore her. She was probably just thinking about asking him to play a game with her so she wouldn't be bored. But then she continued to watch him, and Revan realized she was staring. Revan swallowed again and forced the blush from his cheeks, continuing to ignore her and the weird look in her eyes.

After a moment her light green cheeks turned a deep forest color and she turned away. He let out an inaudible sigh of relief and tried to turn back to his book, but failed miserably.

Meanwhile, Starfire watched the two curiously. The alien knew Revan didn't mean most of the stuff he said when he insulted them, especially when it came to Beast Girl, and she knew Beast Girl hid more than she led on. But why had they been acting weird lately? Well, weirder than usual. Starfire approached the two of them with a bowl of the earth food 'popcorn' that she had recently fallen in love with.

"My friends!" she greeted cheerily, "Would you like to watch what is called a cinematic showing on the screen with me?" Revan rolled his eyes as Beast Girl immediately jumped up and grinned.

"It's called a movie," he snapped. The other two ignored him.

"I'd love to watch a movie!" Beast Girl shouted, "What did you have in mind?" Starfire thought about this for a moment, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm… Robin suggested one called 'Serendipity'…" Beast Girl made a face.

"Hmm, that's kind of a chick movie," she said, "I want to see people getting shot at and stuff! How about Red? It's awesome! It's about these old CIA people who are being hunted after by the new CIA and they get to kick butt!" Starfire smiled.

"Ok! What about you, Revan?" Revan simply shrugged. Beast Girl squealed in excitement and they all settled down, Starfire joining them after putting in and starting the movie. They watched for a while in silence, Beast Girl occasionally laughing loudly or yelling out something obnoxious at something that happened. Her movements caused her to occasionally bump into Revan, who found he couldn't keep his attention to the movie. With Beast Girl's side pressed against his and her hand occasionally brushing against his, he could barely pay attention to anything. Beast Girl grinned as another person got shot and looked at her friends to see their reactions.

Starfire was peaking behind her fingers, jumping at every sound. Beast Girl giggled at this and then glanced at Revan. It was then she noticed how tense he was; his hood was pulled down all the way over his eyes, his body was rigid, and his hands were curled into tight fists.

"Revan?" she said, nudging him, "Are you ok?" Revan grew even more tense when she nudged him. Part of him really wished Starfire wasn't there, so he could be alone with Beast Girl… He shook these thoughts out of his head. What was going on with him? Beast Girl frowned. What was wrong with him? Did she do something else to make him mad?

Just when she opened her mouth to ask something, Starfire's communicator rang. She checked it and jumped up.

"Oops, it looks like the door is stuck again," she announced, "Be right back!" Starfire walked to the other side of the room and Beast Girl turned back to Revan with a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Revan didn't meet her eyes.

"Nothing," he responded shortly. Beast Girl rolled her eyes.

"Come on. You could at least put your hood down so I could see how mad you are on my Rev- anger- scale." Revan rolled his eyes at her words.

"No." Beast Girl sighed exaggeratedly and stood on her knees.

"Come on, just slip it down—" Revan shoved her hands away.

"No." Beast Girl reached for his hood again and again he shoved her hands away, so their arms wrestled for his hood. Revan leaned back and glared at her.

"Just take it down!" she told him, "You look better with it down, anyway!" Revan's glare hardened and he held her arms away by her wrists.

"No!" They wrestled some more when Revan felt himself tottering on the edge.

"Wait, no, Beast Girl—" Suddenly they both crashed to the ground. Beast Girl opened her eyes and froze when they met deep purple orbs staring back at her. Revan stared back at her from on his back. His hood had fallen off and Beast Girl found her fingers in his purple hair. They were less than an inch away, and Revan felt the control he had been trying to gain start to slip away again. Beast Girl tried to settle her breath, feeling her heart go fifty miles a second.

"See," she told him quietly, "I told you it looked better like that."

"Um…" Both of them looked over to see the other three team members staring at him. Cyborg was trying to hide a grin, Robin had an eyebrow raised, and Starfire had her hands over her mouth with her eyes wide.

Beast Girl's face turned deep green and she started to stutter something. Revan's face turned red and he pushed her off, carefully but still rudely, and immediately exited the room, pulling his hood back up as he went. Beast Girl watched after him sadly before turning to the others and giving them a small, weak smile.

"Er, sorry," she said, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, "I slipped." Robin's eyebrow rose even more while Cyborg grinned and Starfire nodded understandingly.

"Starfire told us you were watching a movie," Cyborg told her. Beast Girl nodded, and Starfire glanced at the door Revan had walked out of.

"Should we wait for friend Revan to come back?" Beast Girl grew silent, and Robin crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I don't think he'll come back even if we asked him," he told her, "We should probably just give him some space." Starfire hesitantly nodded, and they all sat back to watch the movie. This time, Beast Girl didn't comment or laugh at any of the funny parts; she was too busy thinking of the purple eyed boy who seemed to hate her guts.

* * *

**There we are! Hope you liked it :) If you have any suggestions or you want anything to happen or people to be in it, just let me know! :) Reviews and Stuffs, BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back! Hope you liked last time :) Thank you all who have reviewed, it makes me feel all special :') Anyways, done with the mushy stuff... Or are we? Dun DUN DUN! Sorry :) I'm uploading this at night, and that's when my craziness comes out :D Ahh well, I hope you like it! Oh, by the way, I need you guys to vote; Do you want Raven's boy form to stay as Revan or change? And if so, would you like it to be Crow or something else? It doesn't really matter to me, so you decide!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, they all sat in the main room eating breakfast. Beast Girl munched hungrily on tofu while Cyborg swallowed down basically anything that came into sight. Revan sat hovering nearby, reading his book, and Starfire and Robin were talking in the kitchen. Beast Girl looked over at Revan.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked. Revan didn't bother glancing up from his book as he shook his head. Beast Girl rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you have to eat _something._" Revan shut his book and set his feet on the floor. It was silent for a moment before he turned and exited the room, the doors closing behind him. Beast Girl sighed sadly, feeling tears gather in her eyes but ducking her head and forcing them back. Starfire's eyes softened as Robin shook his head and Cyborg scratched his head awkwardly. It was quiet and they all glanced at her worriedly.

"Are you gonna finish your food, BG?" Cybrog asked her. Beast Girl shook her head.

"I lost my appetite." The other three exchanged worried glances. Just then Beast Girl stood, and without another word she left the room. Cyborg watched her leave and sighed, shaking her head.

"Poor Beast Girl." Starfire frowned.

"What is going on with friend Beast Girl and friend Revan? Why do they seem to be acting strangely?" she asked worriedly. Robin crossed his arms.

"Revan does see a little different than usual," he said, "And usually his behavior doesn't get Beast Girl down so easily." Cyborg shook his head again.

"What, is everyone here blind?" he asked incredulously, "I thought you two out of all people would know what's going on." Starfire and Robin glanced at each other, confusion eminent on their faces. Cyborg rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"Whatever… Bunch of crazies…"

* * *

Beast Girl walked down the hall slowly, staring at the ground dejectedly. Why did Revan hate her so much? He had always been really distant and kind of rude, but ever since the small 'incident' yesterday, he seemed to not want to even talk to her at all. Was she really that bad of a person? And since when did Revan's opinion matter so much to her? She had never cared about it as much. Beast Girl thought for a moment. But that was before she actually observed him and got to know him a little bit better.

He actually seemed to truly care about the team, though most of the time he didn't act like it. Also everything he did seemed to make a strange tingling in her stomach and her heart leap; what he looked like when his hood was down and he was relaxed watching T.V with them. The small, flickering ghosts of smiles that she knew looked absolutely gorgeous on him, even though he should do it more often. Even his frown she couldn't help but find attractive.

And especially when he dark, deep eyes flickered to meet hers, staring through her like he could see her darkest secrets, and those small moments where his skin made contact with hers. Beast Girl sighed and shook her head, trying to get these thoughts away.

Why was she thinking all of these things? Either way, Revan hated her. This revelation sent a sharp pain to her heart. She stuffed her hands in her pockets. The beast girl really didn't want to go back to her room, and she couldn't go back to the others after randomly storming off from breakfast. She thought for a moment before getting an idea, and she quickened her pace down the hall.

* * *

Revan took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Usually he wouldn't ever show this much emotion if his life depended on it, but up here, on the roof of the large T on their island where he could see everything, no one was there to witness him. Revan glared down at the waves crashing against the surf of their small island.

What was happening to him? Did he have no self control anymore? He used to be able to cover his emotions no matter how dire the situation, but ever since he had joined the Teen Titans, ever since he had met a certain green beast girl, he had found it almost impossible to control himself. It was as if she ripped away any type of emotional barriers he had put up for himself without even trying, or without even being aware that she was doing it. Revan ran a hand through his hair again, which was starting to become unruly. He hoped this wasn't a nervous habit he was gaining.

What was it about her that made him lose control like that? Maybe it was those bright, hopeful eyes. Perhaps it was that huge, genuine smile that could brighten even him up on the worst day. Maybe it was the look of her smooth, green skin, or the feel when she accidentally brushed against him. Her eyes were so large and innocent and pure… they were almost completely opposite of his own, which were dark and uncaring. Revan tried to wipe these thoughts from his mind.

Either way, now from his behavior, she probably thought he hated her. That wasn't the case at all; he simply didn't think he could control himself if he was in her presence for too long. Just then he heard footsteps behind him and sighed, expecting it to be Cyborg or Robin there to talk to him about his storming off from breakfast. The footsteps stopped a few feet from him and he glanced back. His heart did a leap start when his eyes landed upon pale green skin.

* * *

Beast Girl halted. She had come up to the roof to get some fresh air and almost didn't notice the other person sitting on the edge. Her body immediately froze when her eyes met the familiar sight of a purple cape, its hood down to reveal dark, almost matching hair. It was silent for a moment while she debated what to do. Odds were he hadn't realized she was there yet, so she might just be able to sneak back down without him noticing. If he had noticed, however…

Revan's head turned slightly and his dark eyes glanced back at her. Her heart pounded. He had noticed. He appeared surprised for a moment before turning away again, overlooking the sea as he had been before. Beast Girl let out an inaudible sigh of relief and hesitated a moment before walking closer to stand beside him.

"Mind if I join you?" Revan's shoulders rose and dropped in a shrug. Beast Girl took that as a yes and lowered herself to sit beside him. It was quiet for a while, the only noise being the soft lull of the waves. Beast Girl took a deep breath.

"Do… do you hate me?" The words were quiet, cautious, but Revan caught them. It was silent and Beast Girl felt tears mount in her eyes.

"W-Well, then—"

"No." Beast Girl looked at Revan in surprise. He continued to face the ocean, a light breeze slightly ruffling his hair. She smiled.

"That's good to know." It was silent again.

"Do you hate me?" Beast Girl turned to him in surprise. She sat staring at him in stunned silence for a moment. After a second he met her gaze and held it.

"N-No," she choked out.

They stared at each other for a few moments, and Beast Girl felt her face heating up. Revan didn't know what was wrong with him; something suddenly compelled his body to move forward without his mind's approval. Beast Girl's breath hitched as he started to lean in, and soon she found herself doing the same thing. They were about an inch away when suddenly, just for a moment, they paused.

Suddenly their communicators sounded, and they jumped apart. Beast Girl and Revan stared at each other with wide eyes before Revan shook his head and turned to his communicator, where he pulled up Robin's face.

"Hey, we have some trouble downtown, we've got to move fast," he advised them." Revan nodded and stood, his dark powers pulling his hood up as he went. Beast Girl nodded and tried to shake away what had just happened. Her eyes glanced to see just the tip of Revan's cloak as he left without a word. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Why were things changing? And what was going to happen with all of these changes?

* * *

**Hmm... I wonder? :) Well personally I have no idea, I just make these up as I go along :) But anyways, again, give me some suggestions and I will do my best to incorporate (probably totally spelled that wrong... meh.) Anyways, Review and stuff! BYEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, haha, back again :) How ya doin'? ^^" hehe... sorry sorry sorry for the late upload! I just... had writer's block and forgot about some of my other stories, but I promise I'll get this show on the road, alright? Alright! Well, in this one I kept alter-boy-Raven as 'Revan'... the name's just grown on me, you know? :) But if you reallllly realllllllly want me to change it, I will :) You just have to let me know! Anyways, sorry for the delay, and,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beast Girl walked around the hallways slowly, her mind deep in thought. They'd just gotten back from their mission, and Revan hadn't so much as glanced at her. What had she done? Was it really her fault? Beast Girl huffed in frustration. _It's his fault!_ She shouted in her head, _He's the one who started leaning first!_ Just thinking of what had almost happened on the roof made her cheeks turn warm. If he hated her, though, why had he tried to kiss her? And another question, why had she been about to let him? They should hate each other!

Ever since they had started on the team together, all they'd done was disagree. So what was happening now? Why was now so different? Beast girl let out another sigh and looked up to see where she'd brought herself; Revan's room.

She sighed again and scratched the back of her head, wandering. Cyborg had taken Revan out a while ago, he said to 'cool his jets' or something like that. They still weren't back, and Starfire and Robin were watching a movie in the main room. Beast girl stared at the door to the mysterious blue-hooded boy's room curiously. She hadn't ever been in his room before; no one had. Even when he talked to people from it, it was impossible to see inside.

Suddenly Beast girl noticed something and put her fingers on the edge of the door. Hesitantly, she pulled, and the door came swinging open. Her eyes immediately widened. _He'd left it open._ Beast girl glanced around, and with only a pause of uncertainty, stepped into his room.

She gazed around, and felt a small disappointment. It was a pretty plain room, though the walls and floor was all blue, as were the sheets on the bed. There was an entire bookshelf brimming with books that had some gibberish printed on it that Beast girl couldn't start to understand, and there were even more books scattered, open, across the floor and on the desk.

Beast girl approached the desk on the other side of the room and gazed around. Papers and books were scattered across it, but what caught her attention was the picture frame standing on the corner of the desk.

She reached out and picked it up. It was a picture of the entire team; Cyborg with his huge, goofy grin, making bunny ears on herself and Robin, Robin and Starfire grinning at the camera, unknowingly holding hands. Then Beast girl's eyes were drawn to Revan, who was floating beside her in the picture with his leg crossed. She was on her tip-toes trying to give him bunny ears, also, grinning at the camera like an idiot. But what she noticed most was Revan's face; he wasn't looking at the camera.

It looked as if he was looking at her, and there was a strange, peaceful look on his face. Beast girl frowned, but before she could decide what the picture meant and why she hadn't ever seen it before, a voice made her jump out of her green skin.

"What are you doing in here?" Beast girl jumped and whipped around, and almost shrieked when she came face-to-face with Revan. A shiver ran down her back. Usually she wouldn't really be scared of Revan, but this time was different, and the look on his face told her so. She'd crossed the line; she'd entered his territory. Revan's dark eyes glared at her, and a scary but attractive scowl on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" he repeated. Beast girl stuttered a moment.

"W-well, the door was open, and I've never been in your room before, and I just-"

"Get out." It was silent a moment, and she took a deep breath before shaking her head.

"No." His glare hardened, but she stared back at him. Revan stepped even closer, and Beast girl's breath caught.

"Get. Out." Beast girl's eyes hardened with determination.

"No." His eyes narrowed, and suddenly he saw the picture in her hand. He snatched it out of her hand, his eyes flaring angrily.

"What do you want?" he snapped, almost yelling. Beast girl flinched a bit.

"I-I just wanted to see your room," she told him, almost all of her confidence from before lost, "I-I thought you hated me, but t-then you tried to kiss me, and I just don't know—" Suddenly Beast Girl was cut off when Revan pressed his lips to hers, hard. Her eyes widened to the point they felt as if they would pop out. He moved his lips over hers, and Beast girl's eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Earlier, with Revan and Cyborg

Revan walked down the city street with Cyborg by his side, who was talking on and on about the food and technology around this place. The dark- hooded boy, though, was deep in thought about a certain green girl. Why had he tried to… kiss her? He felt his cheeks heat up and pulled his hood even further over his face. Before that she thought he hated her… what did she think now? Revan didn't even know what to think about what she felt for her.

Cyborg glanced at his dark friend and noticed the troubled, far-away look on his face. He sighed.

"Look, Rev, I didn't just drag you out here for no reason, alright?" Revan simply glanced at him and stayed silent, but Cyborg knew he had his attention.

"I want to talk to you about Beast Girl." Revan sighed under his breath and forced himself not to run a hand through his hair.

"Look, I know you don't hate her, but I'm not sure she knows that," Cyborg told him, "I just think you should tell her straight out how you feel, or give her a sign, you know?" Revan was silent, and Cyborg decided to let him think.

"Oh look, they have the best oil here…"

* * *

They got back to the tower and parted, Revan immediately going down the hall towards his room to think. When he got there, though, he froze or a moment. His door was wide open. Hadn't he closed it before he left?

Suddenly Revan remembered the call earlier had been so sudden that they'd all just left, and Revan hadn't been back too much to his room since. He finally entered his room, ready to close the door behind him when suddenly he saw a flash of green.

* * *

Revan could see the fear in frustration in Beast girl's eyes as she ranted at him. He felt bad by being so cold to her, but it was _his_ room. _No one_ entered his room, especially without permission. She looked close to tears when suddenly Revan remembered what Cyborg had said to him. _Just tell her how you feel, or just give her a sign._ Beast girl started ranting again when Revan built up his courage, stepped closer to her, took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She was stone still a moment, and Revan moved a little. He was about to pull away and make some excuse when suddenly she kissed him back. It startled him so much that he almost pulled back. He felt her hands lightly touch his elbows and move closer to him, and Revan tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

* * *

Cyborg walked down the hallway towards his room by himself, thinking. Everyone on this team was insane. Starfire and Robin together was a no-brainer, so it was even more psychotic that they themselves couldn't see it. Beast Girl and Revan, however… Cyborg had known from the moment Beast Girl and Revan joined the team that there was going to be trouble for the two. They were almost complete opposites, and yet…

Everything Cyborg was around the two he felt the strange tension. As if they didn't want to get close to each other, didn't want to pass the friend boundary. And they knew that if they talked or got closer that they would. Cyborg shook his head and looked up, noticing he was near Revan's room. _Might as well go check on the guy_, the half-man, half-machine thought,_ hope he hasn't gone psycho by now._

He approached his room and first noticed the door was open before he saw something that stopped him in mid-sentence and made his jaw drop to the floor. Revan and Beast Girl in _Revan's_ room _kissing._ Suddenly a huge grin broke out on Cyborg's face and he cackled, turning and strutting down the hallway while yelling,

"Revan and Beast Girl, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-…"

* * *

Revan and Beast Girl jumped apart when a sudden laugh broke out in the air, followed by Cyborg's voice singing the song about sitting in a tree with _their_ names. Beast Girl's face immediately heated up, and Revan's face turned cherry red. She looked at him expectantly. Revan sighed.

"I don't hate you, alright?" he asked. Beast girl observed him and gathered her courage before asking,

"Then what _do_ you feel about me?" Revan ran a hand through his hair, a motion Beast Girl immediately fell in love with, and sighed.

"I don't know," he mumbled, and then turned to her, "But I don't hate you. That's all you need to know for now." Beast Girl tried to hide her disappointment and nodded. She walked to the door and turned once she reached the hallway.

"Everything's gonna change now, isn't it?" Revan looked at her, and nodded.

"Yeah. Everything's going to change."

* * *

**Soooooo? You like? :) Hope so! If you have any suggestions, just let me know, alright? Alright! Anyways, again sorry for the delay :) Review and stuff, byesssss! (until next time :P)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Baaaackkk! Hope you liked the last one! Thanks for the reviews and shtuff, they make me feels all specials :) anyways,,,,, sorry for the late reviews, but here ya go! And... oh yeah! Terra is in this one, but male version, and his name is Taren. Yeah... anyways... hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two days passed by, and Revan and Beast Girl still hadn't talked about what had happened. Cyborg would grin and tease them every so often when they were alone, but he knew better than to bring it up in front of Robin or Starfire. It was the afternoon, when they were out on the town, when they met Taren. They were out battling another 'bad guy', a gooey monster they'd encountered before, when suddenly it was enclosed by yellow glowing rocks. Everyone looked around in confusion.

Just then a boy stepped out of the shadows and grinned at them. He had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and had a cocky grin Revan automatically disliked.

"Hey there!" the boy greeted, jogging to meet them. Revan landed and glanced at the others for their reactions. Robin looked suspicious, Cyborg looked confused, and Starfire seemed surprised. Finally his eyes landed on Beast Girl and he had to do a double take. Beast Girl's eyes shone with something he didn't recognize, and she didn't take her eyes off the blonde boy for a moment. Revan frowned and looked back at the guy. Suddenly he felt an extreme dislike for him, and just wanted him to go away and never come back.

"Um… did you do that?" Robin asked the boy, motioning to the imprisoned monster, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Taren, it's nice to meet you," he said with a grin, "Yeah, I did that. I kind of have powers like you guys. I was nearby and I figured I'd… help out." Taren rubbed the back of his head with a grin, and Revan glared at him. He highly doubted this story. What were the chances of another person with powers just happening to be in the same place that the Teen Titans were fighting a monster? Revan glanced over at the others again. Robin seemed to be thinking the same thing he was, Cyborg still looked confused, and Starfire looked amazed. Beast Girl, however, still had that mystified look on her face. Revan growled and looked away.

Stupid boy. He wished he'd just go away so Beast Girl would get that stupid look off her face. Usually Revan would think it was kind of a cute look on her, though he'd never admit it, but not when she was making it at some stupid guy they'd just met.

Somehow the others ended up inviting Taren to come to the Tower with them, and then they were in the main room, talking about his powers.

"Well, I can just move rocks and things," he told them, "I can't move everything that Revan can." Revan glared at him, and how easily he said his name, as if they were friends. Idiot. The others seemed fine with him, though Robin still looked a little uneasy. And Beast Girl, Revan frustratingly noticed, still had the glazed over expression as she smiled at whatever came out of Taren's mouth.

"That's really cool," she told him, grinning. Taren grinned back at her.

"Thanks! Your power is really cool, too. So can you change into any animal you want?" Beast Girl nodded, her smile spreading.

"Yeah, I can…" They went on with their conversation, and Revan felt his patience getting shorter and shorter, and he clenched his fists as he felt an inexplicable anger rise in his chest.

Cyborg noticed his friend's reaction to the way Beast Girl was acting towards the new kid and shook his head. _Should have sealed the deal when you had a chance, buddy._ But now he was starting to get worried that Revan might actually explode on the two; his hood was drawn low over his eyes, and though he tried to hide it, Cyborg could see his hands curled up into tight fists by his sides, so much so that the knuckles were turning white. Finally he decided to intervene before someone got planted into the ground or thrown into outer space.

"So!" he shouted with a grin, gaining everyone's attention, "Who wants pasta?"

Revan knew Cyborg could see what he was feeling, though he wasn't sure himself what he was feeling, and made a note to try and thank him later for interrupting Beast Girl and Taren's conversation. Cyborg started to make the food and everyone started talking, and finally Revan decided to leave instead of hanging around another minute. He left the room and headed for his, not taking a glance behind him.

* * *

Beast Girl glanced around the room and frowned when she couldn't spot Revan anywhere. Taren had gone to talk to Cyborg while he cooked, and Beast Girl was going to talk to Revan when she suddenly noticed he wasn't there. Where was he? He'd seemed fine earlier when they were fighting the monster, and when they met Taren he'd seemed… well, normal, considering how he was around new people, though he looked a little angrier than usual.

Beast Girl had to admit that Taren was cute. When she first saw him, she'd immediately liked his bright blue eyes and charming smile. He was really nice, also. Her smile fell a little. _He's completely opposite of_ someone _I know…_ Beast Girl shook her head and went to Robin.

"Hey, do you know where Revan went?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I think he went to his room," he replied, "He looked a little mad, though, so I wouldn't really try to bother him." Beast Girl nodded and walked out of the room. She'd seen Revan mad, and she'd take her chances. Besides, she wanted to know what was bothering him. Beast Girl made it to his room and knocked on the door quietly. There was a moment of silence and she was about to knock again when suddenly the door slid open a few inches, revealing Revan. His eyes hardened at the sight of her.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Beast Girl was taken aback a moment. He really _was_ angry.

"I want to know why you're so mad," she told him, "Why'd you leave? Cyborg's almost done cooking, and Taren said he'd really like to make friends with everybody, including you." Revan glared at her, and a faint sign of disgust, which Beast Girl had never seen on Revan before, appeared on his face.

"I'm not hungry and I don't care about anything _Taren_ has to say. Go away." Revan started to close the door, but Beast Girl put her hand in the way. Luckily, Revan wasn't mean enough to crush her fingers and pulled it back open, but his glare narrowed.

"Why don't you like Taren?" she demanded.

"Why do you like him?" Revan shot back.

"He's nice, and he hasn't done anything bad."

"Yet." Beast Girl glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean? You know, I thought Robin was supposed to be the paranoid one, not you." Revan's eyes narrowed.

"Think what you want. Just leave me alone." Beast Girl glared back at him.

"Fine!" she turned and stormed down the hallway, and heard the click of Revan's door closing after her. Hot tears came to her eyes, but she forced them away. Why should she care about what Revan said, anyway? He was _always_ a jerk. But why was he so mad at her? Was there even a reason? And why did he hate Taren when he hadn't even talked to him? Beast Girl wiped her eyes and shook these thoughts out of her head as she headed back to the main room, where everyone else was. It didn't matter. Whatever happened, whatever changes were made, happened, and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

* * *

A few weeks past and Revan completely ignored Beast Girl. Taren had decided to stay with them at the tower, and anytime Revan walked into a room where he and Beast Girl were together he'd walk right back out again. A few times this almost brought Beast girl to tears. Why was he doing this? Even Taren seemed to notice this strange behavior.

"Hey, is there something going on between you and Revan?" he asked one day. Beast Girl frowned.

"Um, no. I mean, we kind of had a fight, but not really. Why?" Taren shrugged, brushing it off.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that maybe you two had something and he was jealous or something." Beast Girl shook her head.

"No… Revan couldn't be jealous…" She frowned. He couldn't be, right? Why would he ever be jealous of Taren hanging out with her? Besides having Revan mad at her and not knowing why, hanging out with Taren was fun. Beast girl couldn't deny that she liked him, and she thought maybe he liked her back. One night it was really quiet, with everyone doing his or her different thing, so Taren invited her to a carnival. Of course, she said yes. Who would pass up an opportunity for rides, food, and time with the person you liked?

* * *

Later that night Taren and her walked around the carnival, gazing up at the stars and around at the different things. It was getting really late, and the carnival was almost over. Taren looked over at her and grinned.

"So? Did you have fun?" Beast Girl turned to him and grinned.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Taren smiled back at her.

"Good. Look…" he paused a moment before looking back up at her, "Are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Revan?" Beast Girl looked down and sighed.

"I… It's… complicated…" she mumbled, "But we're not together, if that's what you mean." She had to hide the unexplainable disappointment in her voice at the last sentence. Taren nodded before smiling at her.

"Good. Because then I wouldn't be able to do this." He stopped walked and turned towards her, leaning forward to press his lips on hers. Beast Girl's eyes widened a bit before fluttering closed. Taren pulled away after a moment and grinned at her. Beast Girl blushed and gave him a small smile back before he took her hand, and they headed back towards the tower.

* * *

It was a few days after Taren had gotten frozen to stone. No one was able to believe what had happened, not even Revan. Beast Girl was the most affected, though; she spent most of her time in her room or up on the roof, not talking to anybody. Revan was sick of not having her around, of having her sad and not being able to do anything about it. It ate him away that no matter what he did, no matter what anyone did, Beast girl still wouldn't lighten up.

Her smiles weren't as bright and genuine as they should have been, her eyes weren't as bright. She didn't even try anymore at those stupid video games she played with Cyborg. Revan knew Beast Girl was really upset, and knew he was the last person that should try to cheer her up.

"I think you should try to cheer BG up." Revan raised his eyebrow at Cyborg. He looked at him seriously.

"You're the one that matters the most to her," Cyborg went on, "The rest of us have already tried. You're the only one who might be able to help her." Revan shook his head.

"She thinks I hate her," he muttered. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, if you ask her, you'll find out she won't," he told him, "But unlike us, she doesn't know how much you care about her. Just let her know that, and it'll help her, promise. You'll see. You just have to try." Revan sighed.

* * *

It was dark when Revan found Beast Girl outside, sitting on a rock near the bottom of the island their tower sat on. Revan took in a deep breath and walked closer to her, silent as a mouse. As he got closer he could hear sniffling, and his heart took a painful wrench. He waited a moment, just standing there in silence.

"You would have liked him eventually, you know." Revan hid his surprise when she spoke to him, in a surprisingly calm voice. Revan knew this wasn't true, but remained silent. Beast Girl turned to look at him, and he noticed her eyes were rimmed with red.

"Wanna come sit down?" she asked, patting the rock beside her. Revan was silent a moment, and Beast Girl turned back towards the water. After a second she felt cloth brush her arm as Revan sat down next to her. It was silent, and Beast Girl dug her fingernails into the side of the rock.

"It was different." Revan's eyes shifted to her, and she couldn't help when her breath caught once again.

"It was different when we kissed," she went on, turning to look fully at Revan. An unexplainable look flashed in his eyes before he turned away. Beast Girl observed his face and spotted anger, but also sadness.

"When me and him kissed…" she continued, and saw Revan dig his nails into the rock, "I didn't feel anything…" Revan looked at her in slight surprise (as much surprise as Revan can put out, Beast Girl mused), but she also could have sworn she saw hope shine in his eyes if only for a moment before he masked his face again.

"But when we kissed…" Beast Girl said, a faint smile on her face, the first smile in days, "I did…" Revan had his face turned away from her, so she couldn't read his expression. She was starting to feel like an idiot before he spoke.

"Do you hate me?" Beast Girl looked at him in surprise. He still didn't turn to her, and she smiled.

"No. And I know you don't hate me, either." Finally Revan turned to look at her, and Beast Girl stared into those dark eyes of his.

"Do you think… I'm a bad person… for wanting to… kiss you right now?" she asked, barely above a whisper. Revan's eyes scanned over her face, and saw sadness and guilt in her eyes. Finally he shook his head. Beast Girl held his gaze, though she felt a twinge of fear in her stomach.

"Would you kiss me back?" Revan saw the fear and worry in her eyes, waiting for his answer. He slipped a hand under her chin and raised her face so she was looking directly into his eyes. Beast Girl's own eyes widened, but as Revan leaned forward she felt her eyes start to close. Finally his kissed her, and she immediately kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

* * *

Cyborg glanced out of the tower window and spotted Revan and Beast Girl, lock in an embrace, and grinned.

"I knew he'd cheer her up," he told himself proudly. Some changes _are_ good. Now just to work on Robin and Starfire…

* * *

**Haha, there we are! :) Hope you liked it! Now, this could be the end... but if you think I should continue, just let me know, and I may just do that :) Oh btw, does anyone else hate the new set-up tool bar thingy for when you log in? I dislike it very much :O anyways,,,,, Review and things! See ya!**


End file.
